Old Demons, Part One
is the sixteenth issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis After discovering that the powerful demon Archaeus has deep connections to both Spike and Angel, Buffy invites her former beau for a visit. Things are awkward, and everyone is behaving just a little juvenile – but in order to beat the threat Archaeus brings, the team is going to have to overcome the past.http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/26-424/ Continuity *Buffy and Giles mention their efforts to strengthen the barriers between Earth and hell dimensions; a rule on the matter was added in I Wish, Part Two. *It's mentioned Buffy and Angel's love act, which caused the birth of Twilight (''Twilight, Part Three'') and the beginning of the Twilight crisis. *Dawn describes Buffy as Spike's girlfriend, first establishing their relationship since they got together in Love Dares You, Part One. *Xander recollects beating up Angel after Giles' death (The Watcher). Spike expressed knowledge about the event, but Dawn hears about it for the first time. *Xander tells about Dr. Mike to Dawn. *Buffy mentions fighting and killing Angel, which happened in "Innocence" and "Becoming, Part Two". *Buffy and Angel meet for the very first time (and set things up) after the death of Giles (''Last Gleaming, Part Four''), his resurrection, and the start of her relationship with Spike. *Willow's bedroom in her apartment is shown for the first time. *Giles mentions parting from Faith, which happened in New Rules, Part Two and Where The River Meets The Sea, Part Two. *Xander mentions Spike's dream from ''Love Dares You, Part Two''. Angel tells about dreaming about nuns (Old Habits), but he also had other victims in his dreams (Lost and Found, Part Three and Fight or Flight). *Spike reveals to use San Francisco tunnels during daytime; he notably used the same system in Sunnydale. *Xander recollects Willow's protective spell at his apartment (I Wish, Part Two). *Buffy, Angel, and Spike fight side by side for the first time since "Lovers Walk". *Buffy recollects the Vampyr "monkey's paw" propriety, explored in New Rules, Part Four. Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Rupert Giles *Spike *Dawn Summers *Angel *Archaeus (Only in an illustration) *The Sculptor *The Mistress *The Soul Glutton *Faith Lehane *Dr. Mike Organization and Titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Witch Species *Human *Vampire *Morituri Demon *Old One Locations *San Francisco, USA **Buffy, Willow, and Dawn's apartment **Xander and Spike's apartment *Magic Town, England Weapons and Objects *Scythe *Sword *Axe *Crossbow *Restless Door Death Count *A Morituri Demon, killed by Buffy, Angel, and Spike. Behind the Scenes Trivia *This is the last issue edited by Sierra Hahn. *The main and variant covers, by Steve Morris and Rebekah Isaacs, connect and form a complete scene. Collections *"Old Demons" Pop Culture References *Spike compares his fight dynamics with Buffy and Angel to the comedy group The Three Stooges. Gallery Cover Artwork B10-18-01b-1.jpg|Rebekah Isaacs variant B10-18-00b-1.jpg|Steve Morris main cover Preview Buffys10n16p1.jpg Buffys10n16p2.jpg Buffys10n16p3.jpg Quotes References nl:Old Demons, Deel Eén Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Ten